living to the fullest
by Shortsh1t
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have a pup on the way. Inuyasha is now the village protector, and Kagome is training to be village miko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the series

Kagome is sitting out in the herb garden. Sweat on her brow pulling up the weeds. It is a hot summer day in the village. Every since Kagome came back after being gone for three years she has been learning a new way of life. Now she is the village miko in training by lady Kaede and with help from Sango and other women she has learned how to sew, and anything else she needed to know in this time period. Kagome looks over from where she is sitting and sees Kaede working along side her. " I think that about dose it for now Kagome, we should go inside for now." Kagome smiles. " Okay Kaede, I'm going to go see Sango and the kids for a wile and we will see you at dinner time?" "Aye, that sounds good I will see ye and Sango latter." They both get up and headed their separate ways. As Kagome walked to Sango and Miroku's hut she was smiling as she lightly rubbed her slightly larger belly and wondered when her doggy-eared husband and mate were coming back home. Soon enough she made it to Songo's and there she saw Songo and Miroku's twin daughters playing and her son is sitting by Sango playing with some toy blocks that someone made for him and Sango is hanging up the freshly clean cloths on the line out side of the hut. Their daughters are four years old while their son is now one year old. "Hello Sango do you want any help with those?" Songo turns around and smiles. "Thanks Kagome, but I got this there's not much left to do, but you could check on the stew for me while I'm out here if you like." "Okay Songo" and she heads inside to do so.

A few hours latter all three women including the children were out side the huts eating dinner together and just chatting with each other about the days events, and talking about when Inuyasha and Miroku will be back. Every since the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha has been made the official Village Protector and he and Miroku are in the next village over taking care of a demon problem and was asked to help and will not be back until late tomorrow evening. Kagome and Songo stayed behind not just for the kids but also to protect the village here while the men were gone. "All right ye two I am heading to bed these old bones need there rest I bid ye a good night." As Kaede stands up and so dose Kagome. "I'll walk you home Kaede." "Oh Thank ye Kagome I appreciate ye help." Kagome looks at Sango. "I'll be back to help tuck the children in Songo." "All right Kagome," as she got up and brought her sleepy children in the hut to put them to there beds.

The next day was another hot day and instead of taking care of the garden today Kagome was sewing some garments for her and Inuyasha's pup under some shade. So far Kagome is only three months along in her pregnancy so she wanted to get a head start on her baby's clothing. She giggles to herself. `I wonder if our pup will have Inuyasha's adorable ears I would absolutely love that, and his beautiful gold eyes. ` She couldn't help daydreaming, she started thinking over everything this past year starting from just under a year ago when she came thru the well for the last time, then three months after that was when she and Inuyasha finally married and Inuyasha took her as his mate that night they were nervous but it's a night they will never forget. Now every night they spend together they make love, spend time talking hours on end, or just fall asleep in each other's arms. The past seven days have been somewhat difficult she missed her mate and husband very much and was wishing he was already home just so they could be in each others embrace. With a sigh she puts her sewing away to have some lunch. After lunch she decides to see if Kaede needed help with anything if not then maybe Sango and the children would like to cool off by the river today.

Not too far away from the Village a monk and a half demon were walking back home too there wives. Most of the way Inuyasha has been irritable most of the way back. "Hurry up Monk where burning daylight and I want to be back at the Village before night fall." Still growling he keeps on walking. Miroku on the other hand is trying to keep up with his friend. " I'm trying to my friend but unforchantly I do not have your speed after all I am only human and I do agree with you on getting back before the sun goes down. It also doesn't help that we have these items to bring home at least that nice elderly gentleman gave us this horse and buggy to carry it all back with us." Inuyasha couldn't say anything else after that except for one. With a sigh he said. "I know its just we've been gone for seven days already I just want to get back to the village I don't like being away from Kagome for so long its already bad enough that she had to be gone for three years and I just want to be by her side." By the time he finished talking his ears were flat on his head. `He wanted to be with his mate Dam it, wanted to hold her and breath in her scent. ` Miroku interrupts his thoughts. " I don't blame you my friend, I miss Sango as well and can't wait to see her and our children. Being gone for so long has been hard on me too but that demon was a little more harder to draw out since it took at least five sutras after that it gave us one hell of a time with its illusions…" "Dam it I know all that! That little fucker almost got a lot of people killed because of it but we took care of him finally so lets just get home already." After a few more hours they decided to stop for lunch and to let the horse rest and water for a little bit. When they were done they were on there way again and just walked silently for the rest of the trip.

That evening Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara and the children were all sitting around the fire pit outside Sango's hut and were talking. Shippo just came back from one of his fox exams and Kohaku and Kirara just got back from a demon hunt from the other direction they were all having some of the left over stew when they saw two male figures with a horse and buggy, one man in purple and navy blue robes, and the other man with silver hair red kimono and dog ears. Kagome and Songo got up and ran to there husbands almost knocking them over. When the women manage to let go of there husbands all four of them make it back to Songo and Miroku's hut and the women fix what is left of the stew since there was still enough for them as well and they all chatted about the past week Kagome and Songo talked about everything that went on in the village while Inuyasha and Miroku talked about there trip to and from the neighbor village and how much trouble the demon caused there. Then Shippo told them about his progress with his exams and how well he is doing and Kohaku talked about his and Kirara's adventure. About two hours latter Shippo went to sleep over at Kiedes Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku tucked their children to bed while Kirara curled up in her little corner by the children. After Inuyasha and Kagome said their good byes they went to spend some alone time in there own hut. By the time they got inside they could not keep their hands off each other. Kagome had her legs wrapped around Inuyasha's waste soon they had there cloths off all over the floor and they spent all night making love to each other.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up with his mate in his arms and he didn't want to wake her up yet he just wanted to hold her in his arms just to know that she was real and truly his. The day he found out he was going to be a father he noticed a change in her scent and he knew right away that there was life growing in his mate, his beautiful Kagome and he was even more happy that when he told her she was very excited as well telling him that one of the things she has ever wanted was to be the mother of his pups. He also remembered that their friends celebrated with them that day congratulating them on soon to be parent hood. After a while he got up, got dressed, and woke his mate with a kiss telling her that he is going to make his morning rounds to make sure there is no trouble. Then he kisses her one more time and slips out the door. After Inuyasha leaves Kagome gets dress as well and starts up breakfast with a big smile on her face and humming a cheery tune. Latter on after his rounds there were no threats around so he restocked the village fire wood and went hunting for dinner for tonight and went back home by the time he got there Kagome had breakfast ready for him and she was working on her sewing when she looked up and saw him coming she put it away and fixed them both a bowl of oat meal while he put up the rabbets he caught and both sat quietly as they ate there meal.

After they ate Kagome put the rabbets in a clean pot with some veggies and mild spices so that it would be ready for tonight and went over to Kaede's, today she was learning how to make some a tea that helps cure those with the flu and it has to be done exactly right or it wont work as well and it may be needed when winter rolls around. She spent three hours learning that they went to Kagome and Inuyasha's hut to have lunch and to check on the rabbet stew Inuyasha was their already stirring the contents. After lunch Inuyasha left to do his mid day rounds while Kagome helped Kaede pick some fresh herbs to store away. When that was done Kagome went home to cook the rabbets for dinner that night. She was so happy that the well let her come back to Inuyasha she felt like as long as she was by his side and he by hers then nothing could tear them apart no matter what.

Around six months latter Kagome was in Kaede's hut in labor. Sitting right next to her was Sango wiping the sweat off her brow and Kaede telling her when to push. Outside of the hut was Inuyasha pacing back and forth hearing the commotion from inside wanting to be by his mate but knowing that he wasn't aloud to enter while she was giving birth. Miroku is also standing out side as well as Shippo, Kieara all of them trying to keep Inuyasha calm since he marked Kagome as his mate he can feel her pain. Kohaku was at the hut baby-sitting his nieces and nephew while they were waiting on the new addition to there make shift family. Three hours latter Kagome was holding her newborn baby girl with silver hair and dog-ears just like her father she also had gold eyes but they also had some brown mixed in with the color. Inuyasha walks in the hut after he is given permission to and he can't help but have a smile at the sight his mate and wife with a beautiful baby girl in her arms and Kagome looks up to him giving him that special smile the one where he knows she is on cloud nine even as tired as she is. He goes to her and sits down. `Finally I'm a father and my daughter is perfect. ` " She is so beautiful Kagome thank you so much," they spent the rest of the day bonding with their daughter and decided to name her Emiko.

A few days latter Inuyasha was making his rounds it was cold and snowing pretty hard. Soon as he was done he checked and restocked the Village wood pile and checked to see if everyone in the village had enough to eat for the winter when he was satisfied that there was no problems he went back home to his mate and pup for the remainder of the day. When he got back Kagome was keeping busy sewing more clothing for Emiko while she was taking a nap. "Did everything turn out alright out there?" "Yes, Its snowing pretty bad out there so I went ahead and restocked the wood pile and checked on all the villagers and its so cold out that not even a full demon would be out it that." "In that case come here and warm yourself by the fire love, there's no reason for you to suffer after being out in that mess." Inuyasha sits down in front of the fire and warms up by the time he is warm enough he moves over to Kagome and wraps his arms around her and says. "I know I don't say it enough but I do love you." Kagome smiles as she leans into Inuyasha. "I love you too I always have for a very long time and will continue to love you for the rest of our life however long that will be for us." Inuyasha kisses Kagome as they stay in each other's arms and for many years down the road they have four more children two more girls and two boys. As time goes by Inuyasha and Shsshoumaru eventually get along after he and Rin become mates and have pups of their own. Sango and Miroku have three more children all girls and they love every single one of them and Miroku is very protective of his daughters since he knows how boys are. Kohaku eventually married a young woman from the village and they had three children all of them were trained to be Demon slayers but of course knew the difference between friendly and not friendly. Shippo grew up and mated a fox demon and they have there own kits and they live in the village as well. Kaede eventually passes on at the age of ninety-eight making Kagome the new village miko and they all got together to build a memorial for Kaede. As the years go by there family continues to get bigger as they make many more wonderful memories with each other and everyday they live there lives to the fullest with there love, friendship, and family.

The End.

Emiko = Blessed, Beautiful child

Authors notes- I hope you all liked this story it was my first ever.


End file.
